spinatninjafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog:Just a MessageBoardsFan/Zusammenfassung der Hochzeit von Just a MessageBoardsFan und MidnaChan86
Da die meisten eingeladenen Gäste zu spät erschienen sind, oder gar nicht, wollte ich hier nochmal eine Zusammenfassung schreiben. (Hätte ich so oder so geschrieben). Teilnehmer Ehepaar Ich weiß, das ist ein Wunder das das Ehepaar bei der Hochzeit erschien. *Just a MessageBoardsFan *MidnaChan86 Trauzeugen Von den Trauzeugen ist nur Klap Trap erschienen, deswegen hatte Dennis das Vegrnügen meiner zu sein. Andere wichtige Typen *Rpfreund (Priester) Eingeladene Gäste Von den eingeladenen Gästen sind folgende erschienen: *Nekyn Alb (Wäre sowieso gekommen) *... Hätte nicht gedacht das Nekyn der einzige eingeladene Gast ist der zu meiner Hochzeit erscheint... Nicht erschienene Gäste Nun möchte ich mal all die User an den Pranger stellen, die nicht erschienen sind. *Tempe Brenn *Varanopode (Dabei haben wir sogar das Varan unser gebetet...) *Miss Pappnase *Heliosraven (Okay, er erschien, aber das erst nach der Hochzeit zur Rpianischen Sitzung.) *Brini (Warum wurde der überhaupt eingeladen?) *Beidal (Ich bezweifle das er die Nachricht überhaupt empfangen hat...) Weitere Gäste Außerdem sind folgende Typen einfach unhöflich ohne Einladung rein geplatzt. *Testfreund (Rp, warum nur?) *Xeperos Septime (Wer ist das überhaupt?) *Mnemoli (Wenigstens eine Gottheit) *Frej *TheBallonboyBoss84 *Soremann Besonderer Dank geht an Amon, welcher die Diktatur von mir und Mid erst möglich macht. Nun kommen wir endlich zur tatsächlichen Zusammenfassung. Zusammenfassung Schwachsinn vor der Hochzeit Dennis schickt mich schon 40 Minuten vorher in den Chat, wie schon tausende male zuvor am Tag. Dann frage ich mich ob alle Gäste erscheinen werden, spoiler alert, nein. Priesterfreund betretet dann dem Chat und heult herum das er am 1. Mai arbeiten muss, obwohl es doch eine Ehre ist der Priester der zukünftigen Diktatoren Regenten zu sein. Rp verlangt dann noch als Bezahlung das er seine Admin-Rechte behält, dieser Geizkragen. Dennis XD't. Rp hat Mitleid das ich ne Frau heiraten muss, was zeigt das er schwul ist (nicht). Und dann fällt uns auf das ich keinen Junggesellenabschied hatte. Tja, naja. Daraufhin betretet der verfluchte Testfreund die Feier, und Rp erklärt das ich den Hurensohn hasse, was aber nicht stimmt. Daraufhin frage ich ihn ob er sich auf Mat (Beidal) freut, und er erklärt das sie beste Freunde sind, obwohl er immer noch im Lego Forum Wiki (Wo Mat Admin ist) gesperrt ist. Ich erkläre das ich eine Zusammenfassung mit allen schreibe was passiert, weshalb Rp den Teil mit dem Ficken weglässt. Aber jetzt steht das F-Wort doch in der Zusammenfassung. Daran hast du nicht gedacht Rp? Rp geht mit Test per PN die Zeremonie durch nachdem ich erklärt habe das ich PNs aus der Zusammenfassung raus lasse. Ich hoffe das Mid erst kommt wenn die Hochzeit beginnt, da es Unglück bringt die Braut vorher zu sehen , worauf Rp antwortet das wir vielleicht sterben und er dann Diktator wird. Ich grusle mich und mache Schleichwerbung für mein Wiki, von dem Rp vermutet das es ein Fanfiktion Wiki mit VaranopodeXMidnaChan Fanfics ist. Ich erkläre Rp das mein OTP klar und deutlich Rpchan ist und erkläre ihn außerdem das es sich beim Wiki (Größtenteils) um ein Homestuck Wiki handelt. Rp und Hurensohnfreund kotzen. Rp hatte die Zeremonie bisschen gekürtzt, was aber egal ist da wir eh genug Zeit haben. Zudem habe ich vemutet das sich einige verspäten und ich hatte recht. *Schaut Heliosraven böse an*. Klap Trap und Nekyn Alb, welcher von Klap wegen mir unbekannten gründen als Sternenblut bezeichnet wird betreten den Chat. Außerdem kommt Xeperos Septime welcher Klap Trap fragt "Warum". Xep haut wieder ab und ich liste alle auf die noch fehlen, da es bereits 17:50 ist. Rp holt Wein. Nazifreund verteilt den Wein und ich trinke mein ganzes Glas instant aus. Rp fasselt was davon das Xep immer noch böse auf ihn ist, wobei ich keine Ahnung habe was er damit meint. Arschfreund versucht mich im Weinglas zu ertränken. Ich möchte Blödmannfreund rauswerfen da er nicht auf der Liste steht, aber Rp meint der wäre Messdiener. MidnaChan betretet den Chat und Rp erwähnt das es ein Vater unser nur in R1P4 geben wird, worauf Mid das Varan unser erwähnt. Es ging ungefähr so: Dein Anno komme, dein Trolling geschehe, so im Chat als auch auf den Seiten. Zu schade das der Gott von Wikia nicht erschienen ist ( >:( ). Deppfreund gibt Mid ein Glas Wein, worauf ich ihn sage das er die Finger von meiner Frau weglassen soll. Dann bezeichnet Mid ihn als Blümchenträger und sagt das man Blümchenträger nicht googlen soll, da dort nur scheiße kommt. Rp googlet Blümchenträger. Wir entscheiden uns dafür das Dennis mein Ersatz für Tempe Brenn wird, da ich und Nekyn uns einig sind das er kein Trauzeuge werden soll. Nekyn holt Mnemoli da hier ja noch nicht genug Zweitaccounts da waren. Dann kommt Frej. Rp will Mnemoli kicken, wobei Nekyn ihn erklärt das er ein Gott ist. Rp widerspricht zu unrecht. Dennis meldet sich freiwillig gekickt zu werden und wird von Mid gekickt, woraufhin Nekyn Rp lobt. Ich bete außerdem zu Mnemoli. Rp und Test holen mehr Wein und Mid trinkt nur Martini. Gerührt und nicht geschüttelt. Mid zieht ihr Kleid an und ich guck zu. Behindertenfreund versucht wieder mich zu ertränken und bietet Mid O-Saft an obwohl ich ihm gesagt habe das er die Finger von meiner Frau lassen soll. Ich freue mich schon auf der Sitzung der Rpnation betrunken zu sein, was Rp mir aber verbietet. :c. Rp fängt endlich die Zeremonie an. Hochzeit Er leitet die Hochzeit zwischen Varan und Mid ein, bemerkt aber das er aus seinen perversen Fanfics vorliest. Rp sucht das richtige Buch und leitet die Hochzeit zwischen mir und Mid ein.. Er frag Mid ob sie mich heiraten will, sie stimmt zu wobei die Hochzeitsnacht nicht gratis ist. Er fragt mich, ich bejahe da ich zu hässlich bin um auf normalen Weg eine Frau zu finden und wir küssen uns. Und Mid verpasst mir außerdem eine Ohrfeige. Und wir beten das R1P4-Unser, da die Hochzeit plötzlich Rpianisch war. Ja, ich weiß, sehr viele Ereignisse Nach-Hochzeits-Schwachsinn Mid stellt nen Adoptionsantrag welcher gelogener weise pure Satire sein sollte. Klap Trap bezeugigt den Antrag. Ich bitte um eine Schweigeminute für Die besten Wiki Zitate und alle schweigen. Okay, Nekyn schweigt aggressiv und Mid schickt nen dummen link. Aber sonst schweigen alle. Rp erinnert uns an die Rpianische Sitzung. TheBallonboyBoss84 betretet den Chat. Und Sore. Nekyn bitte darum das jemand ihn und Mnemoli kickt, was ich erledige. Dann ist alles vorbei und die Rpianische Sitzung beginnt welche Top-Secret ist, also mache ich keine Zusammenfassung von der. Ach ja, Helios platzt noch mitten in der Sitzung rein. GG, well played. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag